Numerous configurations have been used for supporting the inboard end, also referred to as the toe, of the wing plow. This portion of the wing plow undergoes extreme stress and wear while in operation. Most supports use plates fastened to the vehicle frame, typically with bolts and nuts. Attached to the plates, a tube extends laterally towards the toe of the wing plow. Various methods of bracing these arrangements are also implemented. Such support arrangements usually include a means for raising or lowering the wing plow because when the wing plow is not being used, the wing plow should be in a raised position when the vehicle is moving to eliminate contact with the ground and avoid damage to the wing plow, support, or vehicle. These configurations are also subject to substantial wear and fatigue at the toe of the wing plow due to stresses caused by their inability to raise and lower over rough terrain. Most support arrangements have a very limited ability to float over these surfaces. Some wing plow supports use various styles of links or armatures extending laterally outwards from the front side of a vehicle to the toe of the wing plow. This allows the wing plow to rise and fall as it moves with the material being moved and with the lower edge of the wing plow remaining substantially parallel to the surface of the material and provide optimal plowing.
U.S. Patent Publication US2012/0024551 discloses one potential solution to the above mentioned problem by providing a trailing link mechanism such that the toe of the wing plow is supported by a support arm which in turn is supported by trailing links rather than the prior art laterally extending links or armature.
Yet, U.S. Patent Publication US2012/0024551 still has several drawbacks, including lateral stress on the links perpendicular to the vehicle. U.S. Patent Publication US2012/0024551 is also configured so that lateral stress will cause the trailing links to rub against its plates, causing wear on the links. U.S. Patent Publication US2012/0024551 also cannot provide downward pressure from the hydraulic cylinder to the lifting mechanism, and is unable to free the links in the event of the plow remaining in the upright carrying position when the operator wants to engage it. The operator has to manually force it down by hand.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,581,307 extends out perpendicular to the truck and uses a hydraulic lift cylinder that is fixed to the linkage on both ends. The armature of this design is also wider at the base end and narrower at the plow pivot end forming an A-frame. U.S. Pat. No. 6,581,307 mounts the wing plow on a vertical wing positioning bar. Further, U.S. Pat. No. 6,581,307 uses elastic bushings in the wing plow pivot points.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,581,307 by extending perpendicular to the vehicle, the lateral stress will be greater putting more pressure and wear on the pivot points of the linkage. Furthermore, by fixing the hydraulic lift cylinder to the linkage at both ends, it uses a vertical wing positioning bar for the wing to float on. In the case of the wing plow needing more float, the hydraulic cylinder may include a one-way valve. The armatures typically remain in a fixed position while plowing.
U.S. Patent Publication US2013/0160333 uses a rotating mount located on plates parallel to the vehicle. The rotating mount trails the vehicle and does not extend laterally. U.S. Patent Publication US2013/0160333 configuration causes the wing plow to trip forward when striking an immobile object. U.S. Patent Publication US2013/0160333 has a hydraulic lift cylinder that is directly connected to the trailing lift arm. It uses a chain or slotted cam to create the float for the wing plow.
U.S. Patent Publication US2013/0160333 rotating mount trails the vehicle and does not extend laterally. Furthermore, U.S. Patent Publication US2013/0160333 uses a rotating mount that trips over every obstacle, causing the plow wing to remain in the tripped position thus, affecting the function of the wing plow. U.S. Patent Publication US2013/0160333 uses a substantially different method to create the wing plow float that puts a great amount of stress on one connection point.